Judgement
by Cypher0120
Summary: A short tragedy involving the main characters. Most notably Ragna and Rachel.


**Disclaimer: (**I don't own anything.....etc.)

**Requiem**

"Gii! Nago! Get out of here!" the girl pleaded, throwing her two companions out of the way.

"Princess!" both of them shouted simultaneously, hurled back by Rachel before seeing the ensuing blast hit their dear master head on.

"Hahahaha! Who's laughing now, stupid vampire?!" the man laughed, enjoying the spectacle.

Rachel screamed, a big rarity even for her.

"Rachel!" another voice called out, this one familiar to the young vampire.

"Ah...Ra...Ragna..." she whispered, turning her head to look for the man who called out her name. A big mistake, she felt something pierce right through her back and through her chest, though intentionally missing her heart.

"Oh look, the little dog is back." Terumi whispered, moving his face as close to Rachel's ear as possible, watching Ragna approach and stop.

"What the hell did you do!" Ragna shouted, gripping his sword tightly.

"Not much." Replied Terumi, "Just taking my revenge for what you two did to my plans." He smiled, pulling out one hand out of Rachel's back, before thrusting another one in just to torment her. Rachel endured it this time however, trying not to show the pain she could actually feel.

"You bastard!" Ragna shouted, leaping towards the two in an attempt to cut down Terumi. Before his blade struck however, it was blocked by an all too familiar katana. Yukianesa, the Nox Nyctores wielded by Jin. This time however, he wasn't the one wielding it. It was wielded by a red-haired girl, obviously from the Librarium given her uniform but something about her eyes suggested something sinister at work again.

"You're late, Tsubaki." Terumi smiled. At least this plan was working properly. With Tsubaki as his puppet, it won't be long before she collects the rest of the Nox Nyctores for him. And Jin was dead as well. What more could...

---------------------

A shot rang out, the green-haired man catching the bullet in mid-air with a hand he pulled out of Rachel. "Glad you made it, Noel Vermillion." Terumi smirked, turning around before the smile turned into a frown. Major Jin Kisaragi was with her...alive.

"Lieutenant Vermillion told me everything you bastard." Jin called out, gripping the hilt of his katana. Though Tsubaki took Yukianesa from him, he was not just about to give up just like that. Barely surviving the encounter put a few things into perspective and his mind felt a lot clearer.

Terumi tossed Rachel away, Ragna immediately running over to her dying body.

"Do you honestly believe you could defeat me? Just you three?" Terumi laughed, obviously not threatened by Ragna, Jin, and Noel.

"Tsubaki please stop!" Noel called out to her friend, though the red-haired woman didn't even seem to hear her.

"Don't waste your breath, she's completely under my control." Said Terumi, before suddenly taking the Yukianesa away from Tsubaki. "By the way you two, take a good long look at your friend." Terumi's tone of voice darkened, "For failing a relatively simple task, there can only be one logical outcome."

"What are you..." Jin started, already beginning to move forwards as the Yukianesa struck. There was a brief flash, and Tsubaki was completely encased in ice with her eyes closed. "Release her." Jin whispered, pointing his katana at Terumi.

"A poor choice of words." Terumi smiled, placing a finger on the ice. There only seemed to be a few cracks appearing, as if he was really letting her go, but....

The ice shattered. Not just a few pieces either, thousands of pieces. The rest of Tsubaki was still encased in the ice before it all shattered. All of her pieces as well.

It took a few moments before the realization hit both Jin and Noel.

"No...this can't..." Jin whispered, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Tsubaki..." Noel said quietly, tears already beginning to flow.

"Ahahaha! Oh, that's it? Come on you two, shouldn't you be taking your revenge by now?!" Terumi laughed maniacally as he looked at his two shocked enemies.

------------------

"Rachel..." Ragna whispered, holding on to her tightly.

The vampire's eyes blinked open, looking up at Ragna with the same dull look she always had. "Guess I did pick more than I bargained for." She whispered.

"You would have died..." Ragna continued, "Stop talking...that old man should be here soon to help you."

"I am dying...completely this time." Rachel whispered, her two familiars, Nago and Gii approaching again. "Ragna, I don't have much time but..."

"Damn it Rachel, I said stop talking!" Ragna was already panicking. What did she mean by 'dying completely?' Rachel doesn't die, she never would.

"Shut up, please." Rachel whispered, closing her eyes. "I want my last words to at least be something special."

"Princess..."Nago and Gii said quietly.

"Nago, Gii...you are to accompany Ragna as the new head of the Alucard household." She frowned, opening her eyes again before placing a hand on Ragna's face. "I didn't think it would end this way Ragna. I always wanted to start a relationship with you...in an older form most likely." Rachel whispered, Ragna shaking his head and trying hard not to let tears appear.

"You can't be dying, Rachel." He whispered, holding on to her other hand. "You survived injuries worse than this, and you're also technically dead every time I saw you."

"These injuries are from Terumi and I'm afraid I won't be able to heal myself from these." Whispered Rachel. "Listen Ragna, I want you to take your siblings and get away from here. Jubei and Valkenhayn should be here shortly. That should provide a momentary distraction for you to get away."

"But..." Ragna said, before Rachel interrupted again.

"Make sure Gii and Nago come with you. They can explain everything to Valkenhayn when everything's over." She said, before closing her eyes again. "I guess that's all. Ragna, to think that I'd die when I finally started to fall in love with you...at least I managed to feel that emotion, right?" she whispered. "Sorry I couldn't stay...."

"Rachel?" Ragna whispered, hearing her voice suddenly stop. Already she was beginning to fade...disappear into some kind of substance not unlike dust. "Rachel?!" he continued.

-------------------

"Oh finally she bites the dust!" laughed Terumi, turning his head. "Get it? Dust?" he looked at Ragna. "Oh look, little Ragna's going to cry..."

"Shut up!" Ragna shouted, standing up and turning to face Terumi. Behind Terumi were Jin and Noel, both also quite ready to avenge their friend. Though Rachel told him to run away, he needed to make sure Terumi was hurt a little first. "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional Interruption imaginary number formed." Ragna whispered, holding out his right hand to activate something. Darkness began to radiate from him, his eyes locked on to Terumi. "False Azure Grimoire...activate!" he shouted.


End file.
